


Sacramental Rite

by moose_chan



Series: Magical Education [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: BDSM dynamics, Demon Sex, Dom/sub, F/M, Master/Slave, Name Calling, Oral, Pet Names, Tail Sex, magic with my porn, magical mc, name degrading, no beta we die like men, quick burn on the mc/demon sex, safe sane consenting sex, slow burn to the mc/Solomon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moose_chan/pseuds/moose_chan
Summary: Careline was a practicing witch up on Earth before she was pulled down and tossed into Devildom.After being asked by the Demon Prince to serve a year in his trial program she agreed excited to learn the first hand the knowledge she only came across in books.   She may have bitten off more than she could chew, but Mamma didn't raise no quitter.
Relationships: Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Magical Education [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752967
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	Sacramental Rite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waywardwandress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardwandress/gifts).



Tea shops were calming, thankfully it seemed that they were a safe space no matter what the dimension was. Small blessings that allowed for human and demon alike to study in peace thanks to the unspoken golden rule - don't fuck with someone if they're wearing their headphones. 

Careline had found this quiet little shop to be the best place to study, far from Lucifer's ever present yell of a certain second brother's name. She was surprised just how much work she could get done in an afternoon spent drinking herb tea blends to her heart's desire while she read. 

Too bad the smug know it all from a few of her classes at RAD didn't care for that rule, or thought it applied to him. Careline felt his breath on her neck before she realized he was there reading over her shoulder. She was curled up in a deceivingly comfortable chair near the windows. The raggedy chair had been the only one left a few weeks ago and she had almost gone back to the House instead of suffering through the inevitable back problems the piece of furniture promised her. But once she sat down, she never wanted to get up. It was the perfect size to curl up with her tea and a book - swiftly becoming her favorite spot in the cafe. 

The only problem was that her back was to the door. Now she had regrets despite the luxurious comfort and great views the seat offered of the outside foot traffic. It had opened her up for Solomon to sneak up on her unaware. Not flinching despite his closeness she only side eyed him as he bent over her shoulder to continue looking at her book. Unaffected by her glare, he motioned at the open book on her lap and she watched his mouth move before she deigned to slide her headset back a bit but not removing it completely. 

"What," she kept her tone flat, hoping he'd catch the hint that she wasn't in the mood for a lecture. 

The hint went flying completely over his head and he spoke up again unaware, "That's not right, the lines are wrong here and here," he motioned towards the top. Careline was barely able to stifle her groan and not let out the internal scream that rattled through her core. 

_Goddess, what did I do to displease you so._ Her silent plea went unanswered. 

It wasn't that she hated him, he just tended to rub her the wrong way during class. She knew she was vastly outclassed when it came to demonology and magical capabilities in comparison to the ancient sorcerer- but it wasn't for a lack of trying on her part. Not one to slack off, she dedicated more than the required time studying for classes. It just never seemed to be enough. Despite the mounting frustration, Careline usually found herself just grinning and bearing it whenever he pointed out an error she had made during class. But this wasn't class and she was having a hard time taking his blunt personality at face value for what it was. This was the first time they were interacting outside the classroom, and she was trying to behave. The key word was trying. 

"Considering you're the smart ass that drew it in the first place," she put her finger in the book to hold her spot and flipped it shut to show off the cover so he could read the title, "that mean's you got it wrong first, oh wise King," 

"Give me that," his arm brushed against her and she felt a shiver run across her skin where they briefly touched despite the warm air inside the shop. 

"Be careful," she was dubious, but relented when he started to lean further into her personal space. Her much loved copy of the _Ars Theurgia_ was snatched and before she knew it, Solomon was rifling through it while muttering to himself as he skimmed over the contents. 

"No, no, no," he shut the book with a decisive thump and tapped his knuckles on the cover to accent each 'no'. "You've been played," he paused and then amended his statement, "all humans have been played, it would seem. Though it does explain your mistakes in class." 

Careline turned in her seat, bristling with a bruised ego ready to go at him. Her half finished cup of hibiscus tea growing cold as it sat beside her untouched as she felt her mouth open and shut without making a noise as she thought about the follow up. Then she took a deep breath. He hadn't been mean or spiteful, there was no vicious gleam to his eye like some bully who wanted to shove her nose in her mistakes. He was simply stating the facts as they were. She considered her words carefully, trying to figure out what he meant. "What do you mean, been played?"

"This isn't my work," he leaned over and tossed it to the trash bin across from her seat without any ceremony or heads up. Careline scrambled out of her chair to pull it back out and dust off the trash before it could stain the cover. "It's garbage, Careline," he chided, his words soft as he watched her panic over the fake copy. 

He stopped attempting to pry the book from her fingers once he saw how upset she was. Where their fingers brushed against each other, Careline felt a fire burn across her skin and she involuntarily moved her fingers back away from his. Solomon paused, then let the book go before taking a step back to give her some space to breathe. "Would you like to see the actual _Ars Theurgia_?" 

Once she got over her surprise she immediately nodded her head in agreement. Then she paused with slight apprehension coloring her features as she eyed him warily and clutched the book close to her chest. "But I want to keep this, please-" she barely choked on the whispered word, her eyes downcast and ears flaming red. 

"Why?" His features twisted with bemusement at her antics when she snagged the book back from him and kept it out of reach. "I just told you-" 

"It was a gift," She motioned with her hand trying to distract him in order for him to drop it, "Why does it matter, I believe you said you'd show me the real one,"

"Just don't use it as a reference anymore. I promise I won't punish you and then destroy it for good." He moved to turn, motioning towards the door, completely missing how Careline turned a shade of red that rivaled a fire truck back on Earth. She almost stumbled over her own two feet at the thought of punishment at his hand. "I don't have it here, you'll have to grab your drink and follow me." He paused, suddenly unsure if she would even want to agree to the proposal given how skittish she had been to his touch, "If you have a bit of time to spare?" 

Careline nodded with her eyes bright at the prospect, immediately wiping all her plans off her schedule for the day. This was a chance she didn't want to miss. Snagging her to go cup she quickly followed in his footsteps as they left the tea shop and walked to Purgatory Hall.

It was different, almost relaxing being able to talk to Solomon about his past work while they walked. She found herself slowly releasing the tension in her shoulders as they made their way past store fronts and restaurants. Once she realized his intent wasn't to antagonize her, but to simply educate her in order to keep her safe while practicing her magic - she was able to shift the lens on how she viewed his actions. 

"I am curious about your summoning," they paused at a crosswalk outside of Purgatory Hall, "back on Earth," he made the same face he made before back in the tea shop - a hint of apprehension as he attempted to not spook her. "If you wouldn't mind telling me."

"I don't," Careline flashed him a quick smile, "the marquis Cimjes-"

At the mention of one of his seventy two spirits, she has his undivided attention. "Cimeries," the name was spoken with the mellow air heavy from ancient magic, a thick accent heavy on his lips from a language no longer spoken on Earth's plane.

"Yes," Careline found herself in a daze wrapped up and pulled along in the electric current from the simplest hint of his magic. 

"Did he behave himself?" The low sound of his laughter pulled her out of the thoughts his voice invoked of countless hidden treasures, forgotten nights in lands long distant, and promises whispered behind closed doors between new lovers. 

She shook her head, forcefully attempting to clear her thoughts. Blinking a few times, she got her bearings back on the task at hand. "I was able to complete my papers and turn them in to pass a few core classes," her accompanying laugh was light and open - a complete contrast to before. The sound was a distraction to Solomon so much so that they almost missed the signal to cross. 

Anticipation rose in her chest while she waited for Solomon to grab a few things from Purgatory Hall. The grand building stood aloof in front of her as she stood on the sidewalk and did her best to not freak out. She was giddy, almost trembling with a very deep desire to see what was in store for her. 

"Come along, Careline," his voice was easy, a complete contrast to her inner racing thoughts. 

"Where are we going?" The silence between them was pliable, not suffocating or overwhelming - but the desire to know what was going on had been gnawing at her for a bit while they walked towards the classrooms at RAD. 

"One of the rooms I have booked for summoning for the semester," he supplied easily enough, with an air of unassuming confidence. 

"Oh," somehow she wasn't surprised by that little tidbit he offered her as they walked. She answered a few more of his questions, mostly of her dealings with reading charts and the alignment of planets but nothing too out of the ordinary. 

"Here we are," she half expected a spell, or a ward, or a drop of blood to open the room. So when he pulled out a simple key, she couldn't help but snort. He gave her a questioning look that she only waved off with a smile that he matched with a shake of his head. 

When he held the door open for her, she caught a glimpse of the tattoos on his arms. "Oh," the delicate gasp escaped her before she could hold it in. 

He made a questioning noise, "Your tattoos," she motioned towards the solid lines that dipped out from beneath his sleeves. 

"We can talk about them later," he made a noncommittal noise as the door clicked shut. "Stand over here, I want to show you something while you look over the book."

She accepted the tome, the brittle ivory colored pages heavy in her hands. "Alright," she moved to the designated spot, quickly becoming absorbed in the actual _Ars Theurgia._

His steps were nimble and sure as he moved about a section of the room grabbing a few pieces of material from all over. There were tables along the wall, piled high with parchments and scrolls. Books were stacked high in corners and laid out with notes scrawled all over them. "I am going to assume," he paused with a grin next to his desk farthest from her, "correctly, mind you, that you have an affinity for air," she looked up, eyes going wide as she nodded. His boyish grin caught her off guard and she felt her face flush. She took a sharp inhale through her nose and quickly went back to the book in her hands. 

"Over the years," he watched the flush crawl up her face with a knowing smile before he went back to focusing on his task at hand. A piece of chalk was held easily between his fingers and he paced out the spot on the floor before drawing swift and steady markings across the ground, "I've tried to reintroduce my books into the general populace, but as you can see -" he punctuated his words by tapping the chalk against the sigil, "I'm not as crafty as I think I am."

"I think you are," Careline felt bold as she pipped up with a rash of sudden confidence - despite the redness to her cheeks. 

"Thank you, my dear," he murmured, "though the book you were given as a gift only proves that I am sadly correct." He stood over the diagram that was completed on the ground. "This was the one in the book gifted to you," he motioned towards the floor, "now I'm going to go draw the one that it should have been," he motioned her to come forward. "Let me see the book," he leaned into her personal space unabashedly and flicked to the correct page. "If you'd like to follow along," he didn't have to look at her face to know how heated she had become. 

Careline was barely able to focus, watching his fingers move the chalk across the ground with such grace and ease despite the complicated pattern he did completely from memory. If she wasn't so flustered, she'd probably be jealous at how easy he made it look.   
  


Her eyes followed along the trail of his fingers, letting her gaze travel back and forth from the book to the floor. She was able to pick out a few slight differences, nothing that would have stood out to the untrained eye that something was wrong and out of place. It made her nervous, thinking just how many of her own previous works were probably done incorrect thanks to the book in her hands. If it didn’t hold such sentimental value she would have thrown it away herself.   
  


“Now,” his voice pulled her out of her thoughts and motioned for her to step back. He stepped over to his desk and pulled out a small wooden wand. Then with a flick of his wrist and without a spoken word to summon, a true testament to his power, he called forth the entity that answered to that sigil.   
  


Careline felt her chest fill with ice at the sight of the incubus that stood complacent within the triangle. That, that was definitely not the air sprite that the book indicated would arrive at her call. A small squeak escaped her lips before she could control herself when the incubus snapped its head up to look at her.   
  


Solomon did the same to the first sigil and there was the cute air sprite she had been thinking of forming a contract with. She missed the breeze down in Devildom and felt that she could work out a deal with a lessor sprite to occasionally call forth a short burst of wind as a thing of comfort to relax.   
  


The air sprite was dismissed without even a greeting, the entity bowing its head to Solomon before vanishing from sight. Careline felt her gaze drag back to the incubus that was still standing there watching them without blinking.   
  


“Do you see the difference?”

Careline could only nod and slowly lick her bottom lip, her mouth long gone dry. It wasn’t fear, not with Solomon here and the incubus completely under his control. It was the thrill with the undercurrent hint of danger that caused her body to react.   
  


“I need verbal confirmation, Careline,”

”Yes,” her voice croaked under the building strain.

”None of that,” his voice was sharp, as if it was a crack of a whip. The absolute dichotomy from his tone back in the tea shop sent her thoughts into a tailspin.   
  


Both Careline and the incubus jumped at the sound. It took her a moment to realize that Solomon was talking to the demon and not to her. The impish look on the demon’s face as it continued to peer at her made it clear that it was more sorry it had been caught than sorry it had made an attempt to influence her desires.

”I’m only increasing what is already there,” the words slithered over it’s tongue as a grin pulled at it’s lips.   
  


“You were not asked,” 

The incubus only made a tsk noise with it’s mouth, souring at the rebuke.   
  


Careline felt her mouth open and close in shock at being exposed as such before the sorcerer and the demon. Fuck, the word was on repeat in her brain as she tried to scramble to come up with some semblance of an excuse.

”No need,” Solomon watched her flounder for a moment before he sat down at his desk, crossing one leg over the other in a casual way that betrayed nothing of what he was thinking. “There’s a reason I spoke to you today, of all things, and brought you here.” He reaches over his desk and pulled out a bound leather book before setting it on his lap. Focused on the book, he opened it up and flipped through a few pages. “I had a feeling we might be able to enter into a mutual beneficial agreement.” He paused, bookmarking the page with his finger he tentatively closed the tome and looked up at her.   
  


No longer was his gaze kind, the now steely blue eyes pinned her in place as he looked at her head on.   
  


“Are you familiar with the concept of a Master and slave relationship?”

”Relationship?” Her voice barely remained steady and a creep of red went up the back of her neck. Solomon found the sight of her embarrassment endearing, but kept his gaze schooled to not get distracted from the task at hand. 

“Yes,” he tapped the cover to the tome absentmindedly as he thought about what to say next. “It is a form of BDSM, I believe, in modern day.”

Careline felt her head nodding before she realized she was doing it. “I am aware,” she barely remembered to use her words before she could be reprimanded again.   
  


A hint of a smile ghosted across his lips at her almost slip up. “Good, that saves a bit of explanation on my part.” He rapped the tome one more time with a decisive movement. “I want to enter a contract with you,” he spoke clearly and evenly while holding her gaze. “When we’re done here I want you to take it home and review it. If you find it acceptable, I want you to sign it and return it to me,” he paused as if thinking it over, “a fortnight should suffice.”   
  
  


Two weeks? The extended length of time had her pausing and the unspoken question must have shown on her face.   
  


“This is my contract,” he tapped on the book, drawing her attention away from his gaze. “I do expect you to have a counter agreement, in detail, with boundaries and expectations of your own of course.” He chuckled, seemingly amused by his own hidden joke. “But for now, I’d like to propose a taste, if you will, of what to expect from our partnership.”   
  


“Taste?”   
  


instead of answering her, he turned to address the silent incubus. “Our contract still stands, correct?”   
  


“You know it does, Master.” The demon looked to the ground, unwilling to meet his gaze.   
  


“Alright,” he turned back to Careline who had a slight deer in the headlights look as her brain tried to formulate all of the things that could possibly happen. “Your safe word, pet.”

It took her a few tries to work the words across her tongue, “The color system, red,”

He nodded, “Simple is key,” he opened the book and started to read. After turning a few pages to find where he wanted to start reading he looked up at her. “There is no punishment for invoking a hard stop, if you ever are uncomfortable with something that is happening I want you to speak up.” They looked at each other for a heart beat while Careline swallowed before nodding.   
  


“Yes, sir.”

”Try again,” he snapped the book closed, slightly displeased.

Shit, she scrambled trying to think of what had caused him to anger. Oh. “Yes, Master.”

”Good, next time you will be punished for that mistake. Do you understand?”

”Yes, Master, I’m sorry, I won’t make that mistake again,” she breathed the words out as if it was a prayer. Her knees gently shook as he accepted her apology.

“I want you to allow the demon here to fuck you,”

Oh. She tried to hide her disappointment that he wasn’t going to join in or be the one fucking her. “I can do that Master,” 

“You may begin,” he motioned to the incubus, that when given the signal practically purred with delight.   
  


“What a delicious looking human,” it licked its lips with a seduction that captivated her attention. It moved with a fluid movement of hips rolling in time to the beat of her heart. With narrow eyes, it gave her a one over as it approached. Tilting her head back with a clawed finger, it was surprisingly gentle as if it was an actual human lover caressing her.   
  


“Remember, pet,” Solomon’s voice was firm, “if it goes too far you will tell me without fear of punishment or letting me down.” She flicked her gaze over to him and he held it, “you would let me down if you didn’t tell me. Understood?”

”Yes, Master. Thank you.” She looked down, suddenly shy despite a very public and shameless groping that was happening to her body by the demon. While they had spoke it had run it’s claw down her neck following a languid trail that only it could see as it made it’s way to her ass.   
  


“Though I do believe I made the correct assumption with this choice of demon,” there was a hidden smile in his gaze, gone quickly as he schooled his face to a passive manner before she could question it.   
  


“Does the human enjoy my tail, Master?” The incubus tilted it’s head back and to the side, looking over it’s shoulder at Solomon.   
  


“I believe so,” and with that he went back to reviewing the contract and paying the two of them no mind.   
  


“Such a dirty human,” the demon cackled with barely contained glee. “Wants to get fucked by my tail." Then it paused, delighted by a thought, "Or maybe the human wants to hold onto my horns while she rides my face," 

  
How did he know such thoughts she kept private? Careline had never felt bold enough to even write them down, let alone tell someone what the deepest part of her heart desired. She felt herself go red with a hidden shame at being exposed so easily before him. Careline thought she kept it well under wraps while she was around the brothers, but it would be her luck that Solomon’s sharp gaze would pick up on how much it turned her on watching Levi and Belfie’s casual use of their tail during their days. It had her imagination going wild. When she was alone in her bed at night she’d masturbate to the thought of being fucked by by Levi’s tail while Belphie used his like a whip on her ass. This long running fantasy had fueled her for quite some weeks and showed no signs of stopping. Now here she was about to have an altered version of her fantasies, offered up to her by Solomon for him to watch her enjoy. 

Careline then was apprehensive at what was going to happen. It magnified with her shame and she looked back and forth from the demon to her Master. “Ah, uh, yellow, Master?” Her tentative voice called out to Solomon.

”Yes, pet?” He didn’t look up from the tome.

”Are you sure this is okay?” She didn’t want to seem easy, or tainted? It was hard to wrap her brain around the struggle of what was bugging her as her thoughts screamed with lust. There was a hard desire within her to obey the unspoken command as she edged herself into the familiar feeling of subspace that was itching to pull her under while she pleasured herself with the incubus. But on the other hand, she didn’t know just what he wanted from her from the initial concept of master and slave. Would he look down on her for saying yes? For saying no? Sure, he said he wouldn’t punish her - but punishment was different than how he viewed her.

Careline didn’t realize that he had stopped reading and was watching her spiral within her thoughts. “Pet,” his gentle chiding had her refocusing her attention on him and not the negative swirling thoughts that nagged at her.

“Yes, Master,” even the Incubus paused, holding off to see what was going to happen. 

“Are you doubting my commands?”

”No, Master.” She looked down, the unspoken question heavy on her mind.

”Then what is it, pet.” He remained sitting, the book closed in his lap as he relaxed against the back of the chair.   
  


“I’m-“ she worried her lip, trying to find the right word. She motioned between the three of them with a sigh unable to string together what was bothering her.

”Pet," he waited until she looked up at him before he continued. "I want your mind to solely belong to me, but your body I will find different manners to bring pleasure to.” He motioned towards the demon, “this is one of them.”   
  


“Oh,” well when he put it that way, she found desire coiling within her chest and dripping down within herself. “Yes, Master. I can do that for you,” she looked back at the incubus with a tentative smile, “green.”   
  


With a held back frenzy, the demon leaned in for a kiss. There was a moment of fear as their lips moved against each other that she would be eviscerated by the demon's teeth. It kissed her with a skill demonstrating it’s heightened control and experience given the sharp rows of teeth that flashed in a feral smile before their lips were pressed against each other. Sighing a breath of relief against the demon's mouth, it took advantage of the parting of her lips to slip in it's tongue and run it along her teeth. 

Not forgetting that Solomon was there, she chanced a gaze to see what he was doing. The man had remained sitting with his chin resting against his hand while he reviewed the contract instead of paying attention to the two of them standing before him. Careline felt a spark of determination ignite within her. 

"Were you all talk about that tail of yours, or are you actually going to fuck me with it?" 


End file.
